Everlasting Love?
by Kirsty1988
Summary: Randy has an accident and looses his memory, Can Trish help him remember whats been lost. Sequel to A Christmas Wish
1. Chapter 1

Everlasting Love?

This story takes place a year later from where we left it last, Lita has given birth to a baby boy called Jake and Randy's leg has fully healed, they are now back at work. Please review and let me know what you think so far thank you xxx.

Chapter 1 

"Li, he is so cute" Trish squealed leaning over Jakes cradle.

"He is until he wakes up at three in the morning for a feed," laughed Dave.

"Dave he is the cutest thing ever, I don't care about the early morning feeds," said Lita.

"Can I hold him" smiled Randy.

"Sure, but be careful, support his head" said Lita handing Jake to Randy.

"Isn't he the sweetest" said Trish looking over Randy's shoulder.

"He sure is" laughed Randy.

"I don't know how I can leave him tomorrow for Raw" sighed Lita.

Dave put his arm round Lita "Li he will be fine with my folks, and as soon as Raw is over we can come straight back to pick him p.

"I know but it's going to be hard," sighed Lita.

"It will be at first," said Dave.

"I want one," laughed Randy looking at Trish.

"You would actually get up at three in the morning to feed a baby" asked Trish looking at him with wide eyes.

"Sure I would, but maybe not right now, it not the right time to have a baby, I want to do more in my career first, maybe in the future" said Randy kissing Trish then handing Jake back to Lita.

"What do you mean maybe in the future" laughed Trish.

"Ok in the future" Randy laughed as well.

Lita and Dave had gone to Dave's parents house to drop of baby Jake. Trish and Randy were sat on the sofa.

"So you looking forward to Raw tonight, what match you got" asked Randy.

"Well its me and Lita verses two of the diva search girls, we got to show them whose boss" laughed Trish.

"Easy night then, unlike me, I'm facing John Cena" said Randy.

"Well, you will do well, at least your match is exciting all the fans love you and John" said Trish.

"Yeah, and they love you and Lita, now she's not heel" laughed Randy.

"Trish laughed "What about Dave, what match does he have"

"He's got a number one contender match against Triple H," said Randy.

"Lucky him" said Trish.

"I know, but I'm fighting the champ tonight, maybe after Dave gets a shot at the title then I will" said Randy.

"Yeah, I hope so, you deserve a second chance at it" smiled Trish.

"I do, oh well, we just got to focus on tonight, try and impress the boss, then maybe I'll get a shot at the title" said Randy.

"Well good luck for your match, I know you will win anyway," said Trish.

"Thanks Trish, and you don't need luck, you and Li will definitely win" laughed Randy.

Dave and Lita arrived back and Lita looked like she had been crying.

"Awe Li" said Trish getting to her feet and hugging her.

"I'll be fine," laughed Lita.

The four then left and traveled to the hotel all of the superstars where staying in for the night. They checked in then went to the arena. Lita was on the phone for about the tenth time in one hour, checking that Baby Jake was ok.

"Li, will you stop worrying, Jake is going to be fine" said Dave as they entered their Locker room.

"I know Dave, I just worry that's all" said Lita.

"Well don't, trust me everything is going to be fine tonight" said Dave giving her a hug.

"Dave, I just got a feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight and its really scaring me" said Lita sitting down.

Dave sat beside her "Li, Jake is safe, nothing bad is going to happen, don't worry"

"Ok, I'll try" sighed Lita, but she couldn't get that bad feeling out of her head, she was really worried and she wouldn't feel better until she was holding Jake safe in her arms.

Trish and Randy's locker was next to Dave and Lita's.

Randy wrapped his arms around Trish as she tried to get ready for her match.

"Randy" Trish laughed as he kissed her.

"What, I'm just glad we got a room to our selves for a change, I'm happy now I have you all to myself" laughed Randy.

"Randy, I love you, but please let me get ready, my match is next" laughed Trish.

"Ok, I'll get you later" said Randy laughing.

Trish smiled "I look forward to it"

Lita came to Trish and Randy's locker room.

"Come on Trish, match time" said Lita pulling Trish out of the room before she could even kiss Randy good bye.

Lita and Trish went out to the ring as the diva search contestants pranced around the ring. They soon stopped when they saw the two former women's champions enter the ring. Lita got a microphone and Trish stood besides her staring the diva search contestants down.

"Sorry to interrupt girls, me and Trish here just wanted to challenge two of you to a match, just to see what you are made off" said Lita.

"Unless your scared" Trish added.

The diva search contestants had no idea what to do, they just stood there looking lost.

"Well Lita, looks like we are going to have to pick two" laughed Trish.

Lita and Trish started to throw the diva search contestants out of the ring until there were only two left. The bell sounded and the match was underway. Lita did a DDT to one girl and Trish did her Chick Kick to the other, they then went for a double pin, 1, 2, and 3.

Lita and Trish got to their feet and hugged each other; they made their way backstage as the fans booed. Dave and Randy were waiting for them backstage.

"Nice job out there you guys," laughed Randy.

"Yeah, you bad girls" laughed Dave hugging Lita.

"Well, my turn now, I'll see you guys later" said Randy kissing Trish.

Randy's match was almost over, the finish was coming up, John was going to turn heel, he came into the ring with a steel chair and slammed Randy over the head with it, he fell to the mat, he was out cold. As a commercial came on John re entered the ring because Randy had not got up. John knelt beside the referee as he checked on Randy.

"Is he gonna be ok" asked John.

"It doesn't look good, he's out cold, we need to get help" said the referee as the other referees came down to help. An ambulance called and Randy was taken out of the ring on a stretcher, he was taken to the ambulance that was waiting in the parking lot. Trish was also there and she ran to Randy's side.

"What the hell happened out there?" shouted Trish as she followed.

John placed his hand on her shoulder, "Trish, I'm sorry, the chair shot messed up, let me come with you, I feel responsible for this"

Trish didn't want to argue at this moment in time so she agreed "Ok John"

Lita came rushing over to the ambulance before Trish could enter it.

"Trish call me later, I'm so sorry that I cant come with you" said Lita hugging her.

"Its ok Li, Johns going to come, and I completely understand why you cant come, and tell Dave good luck for tonight" said Trish.

"I will, take care" said Lita.

John helped Trish in to the ambulance and they sat in silence all the way to the hospital.

End Of Chapter

Well what you think so far, please review thank you xxx.


	2. Chapter 2

Everlasting Love?

Hey guys, this chapter is a little sad. Please review and let me know what you think xxx

Chapter 2 

As they arrived at the hospital John and Trish waited in the waiting room.

Trish sighed "I cant believe this has happened, how come bad things always happen to me and Randy, its like someone does not like us being together"

"Trish, you and Randy are great together, anyone can see that, this was just an accident, its all my fault and I'm so sorry" said John putting his arm round her to comfort her.

"John" said Trish quickly getting up " you don't have to be sorry, it was a mistake, and anyone could have done it"

"Well it wasn't just anyone, it was me, his friend and I feel really bad for this" said John.

Trish didn't know what to say, she just sat in silence.

Lita was waiting for Dave's match to finish, she wanted to leave early so she could get back to baby Jake.

"Say hello to the new number one contender" said Dave coming into the room and kissing Lita.

"Well done babe" said Lita smiling.

"So, you heard anything about Randy," asked Dave.

"Not yet, but Trish said she would call so we just got to wait" said Lita.

"Ok, and why did John go with her?" said Dave.

"I guess he felt kind of responsible for it, and at least Trish has got someone there for her, it better than her being alone," answered Lita.

"I'll go to the hospital tomorrow to see how he is," said Dave.

"Me too, would Jake be able to stay at your parents for a couple of hours" asked Lita.

"That shouldn't be a problem they love him to bits" laughed Dave, "You ready to go now"

"I am" said Lita taking Dave's hand and dragging him out of the door quickly, she couldn't wait to get back to Jake.

Back at the hospital Trish and John were allowed to go in and see Randy. John stood quietly behind Trish not really knowing what to say. Randy was still unconscious but they were told that he was going to be ok. Trish stroked Randy's head.

"You're going to be fine Randy, and I can't wait to get you home" said Trish quietly.

"Yeah and when you wake up you can get rid of me, so you and your girl can be alone" laughed John.

Trish looked at John then back at Randy.

"I hope he's going to be ok," sighed Trish.

"He will be Trish, don't worry" said John.

"Well I'm going to call Lita and Dave, ill be back in a minute," said Trish leaving the room.

John sat on the chair beside Randy's bed. Randy's eyes started to flicker.

"Randy, you ok man," said John quickly getting to his feet.

Randy's eyes opened and he stared at John for a few seconds.

"John…what happened to me" asked Randy.

"The chair shot in our match went wrong, I'm really sorry if I hurt you" said John.

"What match and why would you want to hit me with a chair" asked Randy confused.

John paused "Our match on Raw, I had to hit you with a chair and the shot messed up"

"What's Raw?" asked Randy.

John took a step back "Randy you work on Raw, you work in the WWE, don't you remember"

"All I remember is being in a wrestling ring with you and I have no idea why I was there," said Randy.

John headed for the door "I'll just get a nurse to come and check on you"

John walked over to one of the nurses who were outside the room.

"Randy's woke up and he seems to have forgotten about some things," said John worried.

"It could just be the after effects from the chair shot, but I will come and check on him," said the nurse.

After a few test were done on Randy they finally found out what was wrong with him. By now Trish had come back and was instantly worried when she saw John waiting outside the door.

She ran to John, "John is he ok, has something happened"

"He has just woke up, and he can't remember some things," sighed John.

"Cant remember things, like what" asked Trish.

"Well he forgot about Raw, he forgot about wrestling," said John.

Trish just froze, she didn't have to say anything, and John could tell she was worried. He pulled her to him and gave her a hug. The nurse came out of the room with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm really sorry but Randy has amnesia, he can only remember what happened in the ring with you John" said the nurse.

Trish could feel her heart breaking and more tears coming to her eyes, John just hugged her tightly.

"And what can we do, can we try and help him remember things" asked John.

"That's the best thing you can do right now, we will give him some further test tomorrow morning" said the Nurse.

"Ok thank you, can we see him?" said John letting go of Trish.

"Yes, I will come and check on him in a couple of hours" said the nurse walking off with her clipboard.

"So you ready to go and see him" said John stroking Trish's arm.

Trish nodded and they entered the room.

"Hey John" Randy smiled "And who is the beautiful lady with you, you didn't tell me you had a girl friend"

End Of Chapter

Well what you think please review and you can give me any ideas if you have them, do you like where I'm going with it so far? xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Everlasting Love?

Chapter 3 

Trish just froze.

"Randy… this is Trish, Trish is your girlfriend" said John.

"But that's impossible John, I don't have a girlfriend" said Randy looking at John confused.

"Randy, cant you remember anything about us" said Trish with tears coming to her eyes.

"No, John why are you saying she is my girlfriend, is this some kind of joke," asked Randy rolling his eyes.

"No Randy, Trish is your girlfriend," sighed John.

"Well it's the first time I have heard about it, why don't I remember," asked Randy looking at John.

Trish left the room and went to sit outside, John followed her; she was sitting on a wall just staring into space. John took a deep breath and sat down beside her. They sat in silence and they both had the same thing on their mind.

Dave and Lita were back at home with baby Jake.

"Dave, I am really worried about Randy, do you think he would have regained consciousness by now" said Lita as she rocked baby Jake in her arms.

"I'm sure he will be fine Li, I'll call John if you want, to see if anything has happened" said Dave.

"Yeah Dave, hopefully every things ok" said Lita.

Dave rang John, John got to his feet as he answered the phone, he didn't want to upset Trish by talking about it in front of her.

"Randy has got amnesia he cant remember who Trish is or anything they had together, he also cant remember about Raw or wrestling" sighed John.

Dave froze unable to speak; Lita took the phone from him and passed Jake over to Dave.

"What is it John, is Randy ok" asked Lita.

"Not really no, he has amnesia and he can't remember Trish or wrestling, for some reason he just remembers me," said John.

Lita paused "So what is going to happen now"

"He is going to have a few test tomorrow and we can try and help him remember things" said John.

"Ok well me and Dave will come in the morning, how is Trish coping, can I talk to her" asked Lita.

John handed Trish the phone but she shook her head.

"She doesn't want to speak right now, shes to upset," said John.

"Well ok John, make sure you take care of her" said Lita.

"Don't worry Li, I will" said John.

"Good, see you tomorrow John" said Lita.

"Bye" said John shutting his cell phone.

"Come on Trish, let's go back to the hotel, we can come back tomorrow and start to help him remember" said John putting his arm around her.

Trish didn't say anything; she just got to her feet and walked back to the hotel with John. John walked her back to her room; she didn't say anything but John could tell she was upset.

"I'll come get you in the morning" said John opening Trish's door for her.

Trish nodded and smiled slightly before entering her room.

The next morning John came to get Trish, when she came to the door he looked like she had not slept at all.

"You ok Trish, you want to get something to eat" asked John.

Trish shook her head and closed her door. John led her down to the reception where Lita and Dave were waiting for them.

As soon as Lita saw Trish she could tell that things were really not looking good. She ran over to her and hugged her.

"How has she been" asked Dave to John.

"She wont speak, she wont eat, I don't know what to do" sighed John.

"Well, maybe Lita can get her talking" said Dave looking over at Lita and Trish.

"Yeah hopefully" paused John, "So how is life as a dad"

"It's the best experience ever," said Dave with a smile as they made their way to the car.

They arrived at the hospital and Randy looked fine, but he still wasn't himself.

"Hey John, you brought more of your friends, who are they" smiled Randy.

Lita and Dave looked at each other with worried faces.

"Randy, this is Lita and Dave, they are your friends too" said John.

"That's impossible, you're the only friend I have John," said Randy rolling his eyes again.

"Randy, you have to try and remember who you are and what you do," said Dave.

Randy looked worried, "I do remember, I remember John, I remember the wrestling ring"

"But cant you remember anything before or after that" said Lita worried

Randy stared at Lita, "If you are suppose to be my friend, I'm sure that I would I have remembered you Lita, and if I had my way with you, you wouldn't just be my friend, you would be my girlfriend"

Trish ran out of the room followed by Lita, Lita tried to hug Trish but she just pushed her away.

"Trish, don't be like this," shouted Lita grabbing her arm.

"Lita he doesn't remember me, how am I suppose to feel?" said Trish with tears coming to her eyes.

"Trish I know, and I cant imagine what your going through, but what I do know is that Randy needs you, he needs you to help him remember" said Lita.

Trish sighed, "I know, I'm sorry for getting so angry Li, I didn't mean it"

"I know Trish, its ok, you got to go and get a cup of coffee," asked Lita.

Trish nodded and hugged Lita.

"That Lita seems a really nice girl, is she seeing anyone at the moment" asked Randy.

John looked at Dave "She is married"

"Really, who to" asked Randy.

"To me" said Dave

Randy stared in to space and his memory flashed back.

**--Flashback**- -

"Trish I have something to tell you, you to Randy" said Lita.

"Your pregnant aren't you" said Randy.

"Yep and I want you and Trish to be god parents" smiled Lita

**--END OF FLASHBACK**--

End Of Chapter

Well what you think of this chapter, please review xxx thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Everlasting love?

Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I last updated my Internet has been cut off but here is the next chapter, enjoy and please review thanks xxx

Chapter 4 

"Randy are you ok" asked John as Randy jumped.

"I just had a vision," said Randy.

"What did you see?" asked John.

"I saw Lita and Trish and I was there too, Lita wanted to tell me and Trish something and I guessed that she was pregnant and she wanted me and Trish to be the babies godparents" said Randy stroking his head.

"Randy that was last Christmas do you remember anything else" asked Dave.

"No, nothing" said Randy.

Dave and John left the room to try and find Lita and Trish, they were outside the room talking.

"Is everything ok" asked Trish getting to her feet.

"Everything's fine, and good news Randy remembered about Lita being pregnant and him being a godparent to Jake" said Dave.

Trish smiled "We need to try and help him remember more, but how can we do it"

"Why don't you sure him that picture you got him for Christmas" said Lita.

"Yeah, that could help, I'll bring it tonight" said Trish.

"Cool Trish, call me later and let me know how it goes" said Lita.

"I will do," said Trish smiling.

"Do you guys want to go get some lunch before we have to go and pick up Jake?" asked Dave looking at John and Trish.

"Well I would but I have to go for a photo shoot for the WWE magazine but I will drop by and see Randy later" said John.

"Ok, no worries John" said Dave.

"I'll come," said Trish "Then I'll come back here to see Randy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish arrived back at the hospital, she went into Randy's room and he was sat on the chair.

"Hey Randy, hope you don't mind me dropping by" said Trish smiling and closing the door behind her.

"No, I don't mind, your Trish right," said Randy.

"Yes that's me," said Trish with a smile, but inside she felt like crying, he still didn't remember her.

"So what do you do, do you work with John" asked Randy looking at Trish with interest.

"Yes I do, Dave and Lita as well" said Trish.

"That's cool all of you working together," said Randy nodding his head.

"Yeah and you work with us to Randy, remember this" said Trish taking the picture out of her bag that she had got him for Christmas.

Randy stared at the picture "Where is this, have I just won that championship"

"That's Summerslam Randy and you have just won the championship for the first time" said Trish hoping that he would remember.

"I can't remember Trish. I can't remember anything" Randy shouted getting to his feet and punching the wall. "Why cant I remember Trish" tears came to his voice and his voice broke.

Trish got to her feet and walked over to Randy and placed a hand on his shoulder, he turned round and hugged her.

"Randy, please don't cry," said Trish with tears in her eyes too. "We are going to do our best to help you remember everything"

This hurt Trish so much, off all the time she had been with Randy she had never seen him cry. The door opened and it was John, he looked shocked to see that Randy was crying.

"Randy you ok man" he asked.

"John I don't remember anything, do you really think that I'm ok," shouted Randy punching the wall again.

"Randy calm down, we are doing everything we can to try and help you remember," said John scratching the back of his head.

"What if I don't remember, what if I'm stuck like this," said Randy sitting back down.

"We will still be here for you Randy no matter what happens, I am going to be here for you like you were there for me last year" said Trish.

"Thank you Trish and what happened last year" asked Randy.

Trish looked at John.

"Maybe its best not to talk about it" said John.

"But maybe it could help me remember" said Randy.

Trish sighed "Well last year I lost my boyfriend in a car accident and I was really upset about and you helped me get through it and then up until now we were a couple"

"Trish I'm really sorry, I'm really glad I was there for you, I just wish I could remember," said Randy.

"Its ok Randy, I know you would if you could," sighed Trish.

"I will keep trying to remember don't worry" said Randy with a smile.

Two hours passed and visiting time was over and John and Trish had to leave.

"Well, see you tomorrow" Said Trish getting to her feet.

"See you two later" said Randy getting to his feet as well and going over to hug Trish.

Trish smiled at Randy and he smiled back, she felt all warm inside, maybe he could get his memory back and remember what they had together.

Trish and John left and Randy sat back down in his chair. He looked at the picture that Trish had left with him. He closed his eyes desperately trying to remember.

**--Flashback—**

"Here is your winner and the new World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton" shouted Lillian.

Randy fell to his knees as he was handed his championship, he had finally done it and the fans were cheering him. After celebrating he made his way backstage and everybody was waiting to congratulate him.

"Well done Randy, Knew you could do it" said Trish smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

Randy smiled and thanked her. He really liked her, but they could never be together, she was madly in love with her boyfriend.

**--End Of Flashback—**

End of Chapter

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you think, again sorry it took so long to update, the next chapter should be up next Friday xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Everlasting Love?

Here it is the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review thanks xxx 

Chapter 5 

Randy opened his eyes slowly, he remembered the match at Summerslam, and he remembered winning the Championship for the first time. Randy remembered the feelings he had had for Trish that night, she always spoke to him and smiled. Randy was angry at himself for not remembering anything he had with her, he still didn't know if it was all true. A nurse came into the room to check on him.

"Everything ok here Mr. Orton" he asked.

"Yeah, I just had another flashback and I don't really understand it," said Randy.

"Hopefully things will get clearer in time, but there is a chance that you wont regain your memory you once had" said the nurse.

Randy sighed "And how long do I have to stay here for"

"We want to keep you here for a while, but I think that you should be able to go home next week, so long as there is someone there to look after you" said the nurse.

Randy got to his feet he really wanted to get out for a few hours, but it was night now and they wouldn't allow him to go out. He waited for the nurse to leave he crept out of his room and sneaked outside of the hospital he didn't know where to go because he couldn't remember where anything was.

As he walked a crowd of people started to run towards him, Randy started to run as well wondering what the hell they wanted with him.

"Randy, Randy, stop please can we have your autograph" shouted one of the girls.

Randy stopped "Why do you want my autograph"

"Because your Randy Orton, the Youngest World Heavyweight Champion" squealed the girl.

Randy thought back to the picture of Summerslam, he signed the picture for the girls, they handed him other pictures as well and he could not remember them, but he signed them anyway, he just wanted to be alone and wanted to get rid of them.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Dave and John where at Dave's house discussing what they were going to do on Raw for they're upcoming pay per view match. Johns cell phone started to ring.

"Talk to me," said John flipping open his phone.

It was the nurse on the phone telling him that Randy had gone missing from the hospital.

"We will keep a look out for him and if we find him we will bring him back" said John worried.

"What's happened?" asked Dave.

"Randy, he has snuck out of hospital," said John.

"Your joking, how could he possibly get out, its not like Randy to do something like this" said Dave getting to his feet.

"Well Randy isn't Randy right now is he" said John.

"Lets go out and try to find him," said Dave.

"Don't you think one of us should stay here just incase he comes back" asked John.

"Trish and Lita will be back soon with Jake. I will call them and let them know to look out for him," said Dave.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave and John drove around the streets that were close by to the hospital; there was no sign of Randy anywhere.

"Where could he be" said John sighing.

"Who knows, it's hard because Randy isn't himself and he wouldn't go the places he normally would when he wants to be alone" said Dave.

"Well there's a chance he could, where does he normally go" asked John.

"He normally goes to the beach, but I don't think he would be there as he is not himself" sighed Dave.

"Well lets give it a try, there is no harm in that" said John.

"Ok then" agreed Dave.

Dave and John arrived at the beach and got out of the car. They looked left and right but Randy was no where to be seen. By now the sun was starting to set.

"I think we should start to head back now its getting late" said Dave.

"You head back Dave, I will stay out and look for him a bit longer, we have to find him" said John.

"Ok John call if you find him, and I will call you if he turns up back at my place" said Dave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

Dave arrived home, Lita and Dave were sat talking in the lounge and Baby Jake was fast asleep in bed.

"Any sign of him" asked Trish standing up.

"Not yet Trish, John is still out looking though" said Dave.

"I want to go and help him look for him as well, I am going to go and help John" said Trish picking up her coat.

"Be careful" Trish shouted Lita as Trish headed for the door.

"I will be, don't worry" shouted Trish going through the door.

Dave sat down on the sofa next to Lita and put his arm around her.

"How has Jake been tonight" he asked.

"He has been great" smiled Lita.

"Good Li, I love you" said Dave kissing her.

"I love you too Dave" Lita smiled.

"What would you say to having another baby" Dave asked.

Lita looked at Dave in shock. "Dave I have only just gone back to work, I am sorry but I don't think that having another baby is a good idea right now"

"I know Li, I am sorry, I am happy with how things are, it was just an idea you know for having someone for Jake to play with" said Dave.

"I know Dave and that's sweet, but its not the right time right now, our friends need us at the moment and I'm enjoying working again" said Lita.

"Yeah Li, I'm sorry, I know Trish and Randy need us right now" said Dave kissing Lita again.

End Of Chapter

Hey guys please review. In the upcoming chapters I have a few twists and surprises I think you might like. Xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Everlasting Love?

Chapter 6 

Days passed and they still had not heard from or seen Randy. None of them felt like going to work but they had no choice. They made their way into the arena together. John put his arm around Trish. "Don't worry Trish, we will find him"

"But it's been days now, something could have happened to him and we don't even know about it," sighed Trish looking at the ground as they walked.

"He will be, believe me, he probably just wants to be alone, he is going through a lot at the moment" said John.

"I know I just wish he would have said something before he left" said Trish.

Lita and Dave were both pretty quiet, Lita was thinking about what Dave had said a couple of nights ago but having another baby. Dave was feeling down because she didn't want another yet.

"You ok Li" Trish asked as they entered the women's locker room.

"Li" shouted Trish when Lita didn't answer.

"What… oh sorry Trish, yeah I am fine" said Lita.

"Come on Li, I know when something is wrong, spill" said Trish putting her arm round Lita.

"Well its Dave, he wants another baby and I told him I didn't want another right now, I have only just come back to work" sighed Lita.

"I know, I am sure he understands though," said Trish.

"Yeah he says he does, anyway how are you" asked Lita.

"I am alright I guess, but I think that I should end my relationship with Randy now, it just doesn't feel right to say he is my boyfriend anymore" said Trish wiping tears from her eyes.

"Trish, Randy is going to get better," said Lita.

"But Li, we don't know where he is, once we find him I will tell him that the relationship we has is now over, then he will not feel guilty about not remembering me" sighed Trish.

"Ok Trish, but don't give up on him, still help him to remember" said Lita hugging Trish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Randy sat in a bar, a baseball cap covering his head, he was sick of people coming up to him with pictures he didn't remember. He finished his drink then walked out on to the street, he noticed an area that said WWE Raw on the side of it; he remembered the letters WWE so decided to take a look inside. Walking in his saw lots of WWE superstars, he didn't know who they were though; they were just total strangers to him. Slowly he walked through the corridor and came face to face with Triple H.

"Hey Randy, how are you after that chair shot, it was pretty bad" said Triple H.

"How do you know about that and who are you," asked Randy.

Triple H laughed "Man I love your sense of humor.

He hit Randy playfully on the back and Randy punched Triple H in the face and knocked him to the ground still punching him.

"Randy, what are you doing" scream Lita and Trish as they came round the corner.

They both pulled Randy off Triple H.

"What the hell has got in to him?" said Triple H getting up and brushing himself off.

"Sorry Hunter, he should still be in hospital," said Trish holding Randy back.

"Well you better take him back before he really hurts someone" shouted Triple H walking off.

"Randy, where have you been" shouted Lita.

"I just wanted to be alone, you got a problem with that," shouted Randy.

"We haven't but it would have been nice to know that you were leaving," said Trish.

John and Dave had just returned from their match.

"Randy, there you are, where you been" asked John.

"I wanted to be alone," shouted Randy.

"We better take him back to the hospital" said Dave quietly to John.

"Yeah, come on Randy, let's go to the car so we can take you back" said John.

"John, I am not going back," shouted Randy.

"You want to get better don't you" asked John.

"Well, yeah" said Randy quietly.

"Well come on" said John.

John took Randy to the car and Trish joined them. Lita and Dave were still being quiet with each other.

"Dave" said Lita, as Dave was about to walk off back to his locker room.

Dave turned to face Lita and she took his hand.

"Dave I am sorry about not wanting another baby right now, but we will have one in the future, I don't want to loose you Dave, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" said Lita with tears in her eyes.

Dave pulled Lita to him "Li you and Jake are never going to loose me, I'm sorry for just mentioning another baby out of the blue, and I don't want to loose you ever over it, you mean so much to me and I love you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Back at the hospital Randy was settled back in his room. Trish decided that she would now tell Randy again about the relationship they had before his accident and that she thought they should end it, she didn't want to, she loved Randy so much, but it was for the best, he didn't feel the same anymore.

"John, can you give me a bit of privacy with Randy, there is something I want to tell him" said Trish.

"Sure Trish, I will be outside if you need me" said John going out of the room.

Randy looked at Trish with a confused look "What do you want to tell me Trish"

"Well you know before we were in a relationship, I just want to say it is over and done with now, it's the best thing to do Randy, because I don't want you to feel guilty anymore for not remembering me" said Trish starting to cry as she left the room.

"Trish wants wrong," asked John as Trish came out of the room in tears.

"I have just broken up with Randy," cried Trish.

"Aww Trish" said John moving in to hug her.

Trish pushed him away "Sorry John I just want to be alone right now" she ran down the corridor and out of the hospital.

Trish went back to the hotel; she went in to her room and slammed the door behind her. She went on to the balcony and stared out across the town, she thought about Randy and a tear rolled down her cheek. Every time she was in a relationship and things were going good something bad always had to happen, she was beginning to loose hope in ever being happy with anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

John had now joined Randy in his room.

"So how long was I actually with Trish" asked Randy.

"Coming up to two years this Christmas" said John.

"Wow. Trish must be really upset, I hate myself for not remembering anything with her" sighed Randy.

"Randy, don't hate yourself, none of this is your fault if it is any ones fault its mine" said John quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

The next morning Trish woke up in bed, she felt so alone with Randy not being there, she loved spending her mornings with Randy. All of a sudden Trish felt as if she was going to be sick and quickly ran to the bathroom.

End of Chapter

Hey guys let me know what you think, there are some more twist coming up hope your enjoying this xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Everlasting Love?

Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I last updated been busy. Well hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and let me know what you think thanks xxx

Chapter 7 

"Li, I feel awful, I've got stomach pains and I'm always being sick in the mornings and I'm craving all types of food that I would never before," said Trish as she and Lita sat playing with Jake.

"I think you should go to see the doctor, you could be, you know ……" paused Lita.

"Lita, I cant be pregnant, not now" cried Trish.

"Buy a test today and go to see the doctor, just to make sure" said Lita tickling Jake as he laughed.

"Li, I wont be pregnant but fine I will buy a test later" sighed Trish.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dave and John had just arrived back from the gym. Lita was still playing with Jake and Trish had gone to do the pregnancy test she had bought earlier that day.

"Hey Li" said Dave sitting down on the floor beside Lita and kissing her "and hows my little Jake today"

"He has been missing his daddy" smiled Lita as Jake crawled over to Dave.

"And I missed him to" said Dave scooping Jake into his arms, "and I missed you to Li" he kissed her again.

"So where is Trish, is she ok" asked John.

Before Lita could answer the door opened and Trish came in close to tears, she held the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Its positive" cried Trish.

Lita got to her feet and hugged Trish as she cried.

John and Dave looked at each other in shock, they both had the same thing on their mind, what was she going to say to Randy.

"Li, I can't have this baby, I can't do this on my own and what about Randy I cant just spring this on him, it wouldn't be right" cried Trish.

"Trish, everything will be ok, I am here for you and so is Dave and John, you have to keep this baby" said Lita.

"But what will I say to Randy" said Trish wiping her tears away.

"The truth, Randy is leaving hospital today and coming to stay here, so you can tell him them if you want to" said Lita.

"I will try to Li, but it is not going to be easy," said Trish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Randy came back home. Trish was feeling really nervous but she knew she had to tell Randy, she had no idea how she was going to do it, and it was going to be really hard.

"Hey Trish" said Randy with a smile as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Randy" said Trish putting on a smile.

"We will leave you two alone," said Lita pulling Dave and John out of the kitchen.

Trish took a deep breath "Randy, there is something that I need to tell you"

"What is it Trish, have I done something wrong" asked Randy.

"No Randy you have done nothing at all wrong" said Trish.

"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Randy.

"I wanted to tell you that… …" Stuttered Trish.

"That what" asked Randy

"I wanted to tell you that I am pregnant," said Trish quickly.

"Your pregnant" said Randy "and is this suppose to be my baby or something"

"Yes Randy, I have not been with anyone else apart from you," cried Trish with tears coming to her eyes.

"Trish, what am I suppose to do, I cannot remember anything with you and I am really sorry about that, and I cant be a dad right now, I mean I can barely look after myself let alone a baby" shouted Randy.

"I thought you might say that Randy, but what am I suppose to do, I don't want to give this baby up and to tell you the truth I don't want to give up on you either, I don't want to loose you, I'm not giving up on you Randy, ever" shouted Trish leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

Randy followed her out of the room.

"Do you think this is easy for me, everything is just a mess for me, if I could remember I would but I can't" shouted Randy.

"I know Randy and I am sorry for getting so angry, but I don't want to loose you," said Trish walking over to Randy.

Randy took a step back as she came closer to him "Sorry Trish, I just need to be alone right now, I need time to think" he went out of the front door and closed it behind him.

Trish sighed and sat down at the bottom of the stairs and put her head in her hands.

"How did it go?" asked John sitting down beside her.

"He doesn't think it's a good idea, he is not ready to be a dad" said Trish.

"Trish, I am really sorry" he put his arm round her and she cried.

"I don't want to loose him John, I love him" cried Trish.

"I know you do Trish, but Randy is not in the right state of mind at the moment, but if he was I am sure he would be really happy about going to be a dad" said John wiping away Trish's tears.

"I'm sure he would too" said Trish.

"So where is he now" asked John.

"He has just gone out for a walk, he said he needed time to think," sighed Trish getting to her feet.

" I will just go and see if I can find him, just to make sure he is ok," said John heading towards the door.

"I think we should just leave him and give him tome to think," said Trish pulling John back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Randy walked along the garden path with his hands in his pockets, it was cold and snow was starting to fall, he had so many thoughts running through his head.

**--FLASHBACK—**

Trish threw a snowball at Randy and started to run when Randy picked up some snow to throw back at her, he chased after her and slipped on a puddle of ice. Trish started to laugh and went over to help him; she slipped to and started to laugh even more. Randy managed to get to his feet, he helped Trish up who was till laughing and pulled her into his arms. He looked at her and she looked at him, they kissed each other passionately. They broke their Kiss then smiled into each others eyes.

**--END OF FLASHBACK—**

Randy stared in shock, he could remember that day perfectly now, he remembered how he felt for Trish, he remembered that first Kiss.

End Of Chapter

Now you might think that this story will be coming to an end soon, well I have one last twist for the story hope your enjoying my fic please review. And don't forget there is a story before this 'A Christmas Wish"


	8. Chapter 8

Everlasting love?

Hey guys please review thank you xxx 

Chapter 8 

Randy walked back to the house; he couldn't wait to tell Trish that he remembered their first kiss. He walked in to the kitchen where Trish was sat alone staring out through the window at the snow.

"Trish" said Randy sitting down beside her. "I remember our first kiss, I remember how I feel about you, and I remember that I love you"

Trish burst in to tears and Randy smiled and hugged her.

"Nice necklace Trish" said Randy looking at the gold T around her neck "I'm so glad you still wore it even though I didn't remember you"

"I never took it off Randy, I love you so much, I am glad that you are back" said Trish smiling.

"I'm glad to be back and Trish I do want to have this baby with you" said Randy placing a hand on her stomach, "There is nothing I want more than to start a family with you"

"Randy, I am so happy to hear that" squealed Trish "Now lets go and tell the others that you have your memory back"

Trish took Randy's hand and led him to the lounge where John, Dave, Lita and baby Jake were sat talking.

"Guess whose got his memory back," shouted Randy with a smile as he entered the room.

They all got to their feet and started to hug Randy, they were so happy to have him back to himself again.

"Randy, glad to have you back man" said Dave smiling and hugging Randy.

"Yeah legend killer, it hasn't been the same with out you" smiled Lita.

Randy looked at John and held out his hand to John. John shook it.

"Thanks man, for being there when I could not remember anybody else" said Randy.

"No worries Randy" said John

"And thank you for being there for me John, you're a great friend" said Trish hugging John.

"And John, no hard feelings, I know what happened out there was only an accident" said Randy putting his arm round Trish.

"Yeah it was, now I better be going," said John "See you guys next week"

"He was in a bit of a hurry to leave, don't you think" Lita asked the others.

"Yeah he was, did I say anything without realizing it" asked Randy.

"Not that I can remember" said Trish.

"Well if you ask me I think John had some sort of feelings for you Trish, he has got pretty close to you over these past weeks you know" said Dave as he played with Jake.

"What makes you think that?" asked Trish.

"You can really tell he likes you Trish, he is probably just upset because he wont be spending as much time with you now" said Dave.

"Well I appreciate what John has done for me and Randy, but I do not have feelings for him," said Trish.

"I know you don't Trish, I am just telling you how John might feel that's all" said Dave sighing.

"I will talk to him about it on Raw next week, but right now we have to celebrate Randy being back to himself" said Trish smiling.

"And us having a baby" added Randy.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

RAW

Trish went to John's Locker room to talk to him to let him know that she had no feelings for him whatsoever.

"Hey Trish, how is Randy" asked John opening the door.

"He is great thanks John," said Trish.

"Come in," said John opening the door further "There is something I need to tell you"

Trish walked in to John's room "I think I know what you are going to say John and you're a really nice guy but I don't feel anything for you except friendship"

"I know Trish, I know, its something else I want to tell you, your going to hate me for it and what I tell you, you cant tell Randy, I know he is not here tonight" said John.

"What could you possibly want to tell me that I can't tell Randy?" asked Trish.

"Well you know what happened to Randy" paused John.

"Yeah I cant forget it, what about it" asked Trish.

"Well it was not an accident, I meant for the chair shot to mess up, I wanted to hurt him, but the only thing I didn't mean to happen was for him to loose his memory" said John.

"Why, why would you do something like this John" shouted Trish getting angry.

"Trish, don't get yourself worked up. I like you Trish and I want to be with you" said John walking over to Trish and kissing her on the cheek.

Trish slapped John across the face "You will never be with me John, ever!"

"We will see about that Trish laughed John.

Trish could feel herself getting even more angry "Go to hell John, I hate you for this" she went out of his locker room slamming the door hard behind her. John followed her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me go John" shouted Trish.

"No Trish, don't go running off telling Dave and Lita"

"You cant stop m from telling them" shouted Trish trying to pull away from John.

"I can Trish, see your not going back to them, your coming back with me tonight" said John pulling Trish closer to him.

Trish slapped John across the face again, John laughed thrn scooped Trish off her feet and carried her out of the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

"Dave, Trish should be back by now, I'm going to Johns locker room to see where she has got to" said Lita.

"I will come to Li" said Dave.

Dave and Lita came to Johns locker room but no one was there. Triple H and Shawn Michaels passed them.

"Have you guys seen John or Trish" asked Dave.

"Yeah I saw John carrying Trish out of the arena about five minutes ago" said Shawn.

Lita looked at Dave "That's strange, why would Trish be leaving the arena with John.

End Of Chapter

Well what you think of me turning John in to a bad man, please review and let me know what you think about this thanks to those of you who always do I appreciate it very much xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Everlasting Love?

Hey guys well here is chapter 9 hope your enjoying and please review thanks always xxx

Chapter 9 

Lita and Dave arrived back home that night without Trish. Lita went upstairs to check on Jake while Dave told Randy about Trish.

"Hey Dave where is Trish is she ok" asked Randy looking worried.

"To be honest Randy I don't know, we have not seen her since she went to talk to John on Raw, she didn't come back, so me and Lita went to Johns locker room to see if they were ok but nobody was there. Shawn said he say John carrying Trish out of the arena a while before we got there, I'm sorry we could not have done Randy but Lita wanted to come back to see Jake was ok" explained Dave.

"That's ok Dave, What the hell is John up to, I am going to go and find them, don't wait up" shouted Randy going through the door.

Dave sighed and Lita arrived back downstairs with baby Jake who was now wide-awake. Dave smiled as Lita passed Jake over to him.

"Daddy" squealed Jake, with a laugh.

Dave and Lita smiled at each other, they were so happy that was Jakes first word.

"Told you it would be daddy," laughed Dave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy went in to the hotel that he knew John was staying in. He went over to reception.

"Hello, could you tell me which room John Cena is in, I need to see him?" said Randy politely.

The woman gave Randy a confused look "I'm sorry but Mr. Cena checked out a few hours ago"

"Did you notice if he was with anyone else?" asked Randy.

"No I'm sorry I didn't," said the woman rudely.

"Well thanks anyway," said Randy turning to leave.

He flipped open his cell phone and called Trish.

"Randy, I was expecting your call," laughed John on the other end of the phone.

"John, what are you playing at, you better not hurt Trish, she is pregnant you know and if you hurt her on our baby I will kill you" shouted Randy.

"Well that all depends on what you can do for me," laughed John.

"I'll do anything just name it," said Randy calmly.

"Well you know Dave has a math for my title at No Way Out, I want him to loose on purpose" shouted John.

"But John, Dave is suppose to win that match, how do you expect me to pull that off without getting caught" shouted Randy.

"I'm sure you will find a way, you always do" laughed John putting the phone down.

Randy made his way back to Dave's and Lita's to tell them the news about Trish.

"Guys, Trish is with John, but she didn't go on her own accord, he has her trapped and there is only one way that we can get her back," said Randy.

"What Randy, What do we have to do" asked Lita.

"Well you know at No Way Out, John wants Dave to loose on purpose," said Randy.

"He what" shouted Dave.

"Shhhhhhhhh" said Lita, she had just got Jake to sleep and didn't want to wake him.

"Sorry Li, I can't believe him after everything that has happened" said Dave.

"I know, we have to get Trish back some home" said Lita.

"Yeah and I have an idea on how we can do it" said Dave with a smile.

"Well how" asked Randy.

"Well at No Way Out I will have my match with John and I will tell him that I will loose on purpose, so when we are having our match you and Lita go and look for Trish, then when you find her give me some kind of sign and I will beat him" said Dave.

"Ok, but how can we give you a sign" asked Lita.

"You come down to the ring, it will just look like you are coming to support me" said Dave.

"Cool, I hope it works" said Lita.

"Me too, but what if John does not bring Trish to the arena" asked Randy.

Dave sighed "I never thought of that, lets just hope he does"

"Why wait till no way out, lets try and find Trish now" said Lits.

"But we have no idea where she is" sighed Randy, he was really worried about her now.

"Well think about it, John is going to hand Trish over once he has won the match right, so obviously Trish is going to be somewhere in the arena. Said Dave.

"Yeah your right, he could have her trapped in the parking lot or something on the night of no way out, we will have to do some investigating once we get there, I don't have a match so I will keep my eye out for where John is and if he has Trish with him" said Lita.

"I will help too, just incase he tries anything with you Lita" said Randy.

"I think its best we split up so we have two chances of getting her back, I will be ok on my own" said Lita.

"That's settle then, at No Way Out, John is going to loose his title and we are going to get Trish back" said Dave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

"John, please let me go" pleaded Trish.

John walked over to Trish "Trish, baby I'm not letting you go, not even after No Way Out, even if I do win, it will just make me want to keep you more"

"John I can't believe you after everything that has happened" cried Trish.

"I got news for you Trish, that was all an act, I was acting all nice so that you would trust me" laughed John.

"I can't believe I ever did" shouted Trish.

"Poor Trish, you will trust anyone, now I'm going out and just so you don't escape I have these" said John pulling out a pair of handcuffs. He pulled Trish to the bed and put one half of the handcuff through the bar on the bad and the over round Trish's wrist.

"John, you can't just leave me here" shouted Trish.

"I can at least no one will hear you shout for help" laughed John. They were in a small house in the middle of the countryside, she would be impossible to find.

As John left through the door Trish noticed her cell phone was still on the bedside table, the only problem was she couldn't really get to it.

End Of Chapter

So what you think, please review and let me no thanks xxx

P.S I am aiming to have this story finished for Christmas (hopefully lol)


	10. Chapter 10

Everlasting Love?

Hey guys thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter enjoy and don't frget to review again thanks xxx

Chapter 10

Trish reached for the cell, but it was too hard to reach with one hand. She decided to use her foot to knock it to the floor so that it would be easier to reach. She flipped it open and called Randy.

"Trish, where are you, are you ok" said Randy quickly answering his cell.

"Randy I'm ok I just don't know how much time I have in till John gets back, I cant get out Randy, we are in this house in the middle of no where and I have no idea where it is" cried Trish.

"Trish, don't worry I am going to find you, have you any idea where you are at all" asked Randy.

"Well I can see a tiny cabin type of thing through the window, that's about it, does it help" asked Trish.

"Trish, I am going to come out and find you now, hide your cell away so that John does not find it, don't worry I will find you even if it takes all night" said Randy.

Trish didn't answer the cell had been cut off.

"Trish, Trish, are you there" shouted Randy.

No answer came. Randy ran down the stairs and jumped into his car. He sped down the road desperately searching for the cabin that Trish had described to him. Night was falling and it was becoming hard to see, it was going to be impossible to find, like finding a nail in a haystack. Randy's cell began to ring again, Trish's name flashed on the screen.

"Trish is everything ok, are you ok" shouted Randy pulling over to the side of the road.

"Randy, Randy, Randy its me, I'm looking forward to No Way Out, I hope you have come up with a way for me to win." Laughed John.

Randy sighed with relief; John didn't know that he had an idea of where to find Trish.

"Its all sorted" said Randy "At No Way out you are going to retain your title"

"Nice work Randy and you don't get Trish until the championship is in my hands" said John.

"Finer by me" said Randy looking through the window, he noticed a little building that had a little cabin next to it, he had to keep John talking while he checked it out. "So you bring Trish to the arena this Sunday.

"Yes I m but you cant see her till after the match, don't even bother trying to find her" laughed John.

"I wont, I will stick to the deal" said Randy as he came up to the building, he looked through the window and saw John inside and Trish handcuffed to the bed. He slowly walked over to the door; he put his cell phone down and quietly opened the door.

"Seems like your boyfriend is not interested in saving you," laughed John walking over to Trish.

Randy slowly walked into the room and walked behind John. John unlocked the handcuffs and released Trish.

"Come on we are leaving," said John, he grabbed Trish by the arm and turned to leave but was stopped in his tracks by Randy.

"Going somewhere, John" shouted Randy.

"Randy… how did you find us" said John breaking in to a cold sweat.

"It was not so hard, now let Trish go before I make you" said Randy getting in Johns face.

John threw Trish roughly to the floor, and then pushed Randy out of the way and he fled the room.

"John next time I lay eyes on you, you are dead," shouted Randy, he would have gone after him, but he couldn't leave Trish.

Trish lay on the floor in pain holding her stomach. Randy picked up Trish and held her in his arms.

"Everything is going to be ok baby, I am going to take you to hospital to check that you and the baby are ok" said Randy.

"Randy, if anything happens to our baby I am really sorry, I shouldn't have gone to talk to John, I wish I hadn't" said Trish, still in pain.

"Don't be sorry, if anyone has to be sorry its John and he is not going to be forgiven for this ever" said Randy.

"Randy, promise me you wont do anything stupid, I don't want you to get hurt," said Trish.

"Don't worry Trish, he cant hurt me anymore than he already has" said Randy helping Trish into the car.

Randy got into the drivers seat and drove to the hospital. He helped Trish out of the car once they got there and picked her up again, she was in too much pain to walk. Randy sighed with relief once they got into the hospital because it was empty.

"Please can you help me, my girlfriend has had a fall and she is pregnant," said Randy to the woman on reception.

"I will call for one of the doctors to bring a bed, then we can observe her," said the receptionist picking up her phone.

Trish was taken into one of the rooms to be checked over.

"Can you please wait outside?" said one of the doctors to Randy.

"But I am her boyfriend, I want to stay with her" said Randy.

"Please, we will let you know when you can come back in," said the doctor.

Randy went and waited outside; he didn't want to argue, not at a time like this. He stared through the window of the door at the woman that he loved, the woman that was carrying his child, would they get through this he didn't know, only time would tell.

End Of Chapter

Well what you think please review, I think there is going to be a possible two more chapters after this. I hope you have enjoyed this so far.


	11. Chapter 11

Everlasting Love?

Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to update on this story. My Internet connection was cut off. Well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy and review it at the end. Thanks for waiting! X

Chapter 11

Randy walked outside the room silently as doctors and nurses came out of the room. He felt really bad for not coming to Raw that night John had taken her; maybe if he had it would not have happened. He called Dave and Lita some time before and they were on the way to the hospital.

"Randy, how is she" asked Lita hugging him.

"I don't know Li, I tell you one thing though John is going to regret ever laying his hands on her" said Randy.

"Yeah at No Way Out it aint gonna be pretty" said Dave.

"Really, I am going to kill him, I hate him" shouted Randy as a doctor patted him on the shoulder. 

"How is she, how's the baby?" asked Randy quickly.

"Both Mother and baby are fine, luckily the fall did no real damage, we are going to keep her for sometime for observation" said the doctor.

"Ok, can we see her?" asked Randy.

"Of course go straight through" said the doctor.

Randy, Dave and Lita went into the room and Trish smiled as Randy sat down on the bed. 

"Trish I'm so glad you and the baby are ok" said Randy kissing Trish on the forehead. 

"Me too Randy but I have to tell you something about what John said to me on Raw" said Trish.

"What was it about" asked Randy

"Well you know on Raw when he hit you with the chair, he said he wanted to put you out of action so that he could steal me away from you" explained Trish.

"I cant believe this guy, people have to know what he is really like, its going to make me sick to hear the fans cheer for him from now on" said Randy.

"I know exactly how you feel" said Lita.

"Well at No Way Out I will give him a beating of a lifetime and steal away the one thing that means the most to him" laughed Dave.

"I want to get my hands on him in the ring, what I could do to him in the street I could be arrested for, so the only place to do it is in the ring" said Randy. 

"I would like to join in as well" said Lita.

"Why don't we play John at his own game, Lita you could distract the referee while Dave and Randy take care of John" said Trish.

"I like that idea, or we could just accidentally knock the referee out, I want to get my hands on John too" said Lita

"Well whatever you do i am sure I will enjoy watching it" laughed Trish.

"Well he isn't going to get away with this" said Randy.

"I don't care what happens all I know is, that I don't want to see John again ever in my life, I might just kill him myself" said Trish.

"Leave that to me Trish" said Dave.

"Speaking of leaving, we better go now Dave we have to pick Jake up soon" said Lita.

"Ok, see you at No Way Out Randy, and Trish get better soon" said Dave.

"Thanks Dave" said Trish as she hugged Lita.

"I will come and see you tomorrow after No Way Out" said Lita.

"Ok Lita, enjoy it" laughed Trish.

"Don't worry Trish I will" said Lita taking Daves hand as they left.

Trish looked over at Randy. "Randy I don't want you to do anything you will regret to John"

"Trish anything I do to him I will definitely not regret" said Randy taking Trish's hand and kissing her.

NO WAY OUT

"So are you ready to go out there Li" asked Dave.

"Ready when you are" said Lita with a smile.

"So we gonna see you out there Randy" asked Dave.

"Yeah ill be there towards the end of you match" said Randy.

"Ok see you out there" said Dave as he and Lita headed for the stage. 

Randy went back to his locker room and picked up a sledgehammer. John had not gone to the ring yet and Randy knew just were to find him. Randy came out of his locker room as John was just passing. John did not notice Randy. Randy smiled to himself and followed John to the stage. Then just as John was about to go out he struck with the sledgehammer right in the middle of Johns back, not once not twice but three times. John fell to the ground in pain. Randy laughed and threw the sledgehammer on to John.

"You know what they say John, pay backs a bitch" laughed Randy.

Back in the ring Dave and Lita were waiting for John. His music was playing but there was no sign of him. The referee came up to Dave an told him that the match had been cancelled because John had been attacked backstage. Dave and Lita made their way back up the ramp and to their locker room where they knew Randy was waiting.

"Randy, I thought you were just going to interfere in the match" said Dave.

"I know I just saw my chance to hurt John and took it" sighed Randy.

"Randy, John was beaten up pretty badly, what did you do to him" asked Lita.

"Just hit him once, maybe twice, maybe three times with a sledgehammer" said Randy.

"He may never walk again those sledgehammer shots must have been really hard looking at the state he was in" said Lita

"You know what Li I couldn't care less if he will ever walk again, now I am going to see Trish" said Randy leaving the locker room and slamming the door behind him.

"Dave do you think we should tell someone about this, like we knew it was Randy who attacked John" asked Lita.

"No Li, I would have done exactly the same if John had done what he did to Trish to you." Said Dave.

"Yeah I suppose, I just hope no one finds out, Randy could loose his job over this." Said Lita.

"Well John has not been so innocent has he, look what he did to randy and Trish" said Dave.

"True, come on lets get out of here and get Jake, then we can all go and see Trish" said Lita.

"Randy, your back early, what happened at No Way Out" asked Trish.

"Well lets just say that there was no title match" said Randy.

"Why what happened" asked Trish sitting up in her bed.

"Well John couldn't compete I attacked him before he could even get to the ring with a sledgehammer and there is a chance that he might never walk again" said Randy.

Trish smiled. "Well all I can say is that he has got what he deserved, we could have lost our baby thanks to him" said Trish.

"I know he won't be bothering us for along time" said Randy putting is arm round Trish.

"I love you Randy, more than anything" said Trish kissing him.

"I love you too Trish, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me" asked Randy getting down on one knee.

"Yes I will," squealed Trish grabbing Randy round the neck and kissing him. 

Randy smiled and put a ring on Trish's finger.

"Randy promise me you will never leave me, I love you so much" said Trish resting her head on Randy.

"I promise Trish. I am going to be with you till the day I die. You are the love of my life and nothings going to change that" said Randy with a smile.

THE END!

Well that's it please give me your reviews and let me know what you thought. And again sorry the update took so long. x


End file.
